


Safe and Protected

by theshyscorpion



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Brian doesn't want to get out of bed. Domestic Brian/Dom, featuring their first time saying 'I love you'.





	Safe and Protected

Brian pulled the blankets closer, hoping to hold in every bit of warmth he could. He closed his eyes again, burrowing his face into the pillow. It was too cold to get up today. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

He nearly whimpered when the covers were lifted at his back, but let out an almost-purr as solid warmth pressed against his back. An arm settled around his waist, legs tangling with his as a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck. 

"I thought you needed to be at the garage," Brian murmured, voice addled with sleep. 

"Called Letty. She'll take care of it," Dom's voice rumbled against his back. "Go back to sleep, it's okay Bri." Brian snuggled back into Dom's chest, sighing in content. "Why do you do this, Bri?" Dom muttered, rubbing gentle circles on Brian's hip. "Why do you come to bed so late?" 

Brian huffed. "You know I can't shut off my brain. Unfortunately." 

"I'll always be here. Just ask me to help." Dom squeezed Brian's sweatpants-clad upper thigh. 

"I know. But I don't want to disturb you." 

"It's never disturbing me if it's to help you." 

Brian relaxed. "For some reason, I can sleep when you're here," he whispered. "I feel safe." 

"I'm glad you feel safe with me." Dom rested his forehead against the base of Brian's neck.

"It's stupid, but I feel like you'll protect me when I can't protect myself, but you'd gladly hold my keys while I kick someone's ass." 

Dom laughed, and Brian smiled at the vibration against his back. "Damn right." 

"I love you," Brian said suddenly, then cringed. Dammit. Of course the first time he told Dom he loved him, and he couldn't even see his face. And he just blurted it out, not even leading up to it with a kiss or something.

Dom was worryingly silent and still for a minute, but then he used the arm slung over Brian to roll him onto his back, so Brian looked up at Dom, who was laying on his side. Dom's eyes were warm. "I love you too." He leaned in to kiss Brian, languid and gentle, like he was trying to convey all his love into a single kiss. 

Dom rolled on top of Brian without breaking the kiss, a knee on either side of his hips. Brian clutched the back of Dom's thighs, dragging him even closer until their bodies were pressed together. "You sure they don't need you at the garage for a few hours?" Brian asked when they finally broke the kiss, sounding so out of breath it was all Dom could do not to insist they stay in bed the rest of the day. 

"I'm sure." 

Brian's grin was deliciously wicked. "Good." He dragged Dom back into a kiss, doing that thing with his tongue that was always guaranteed to make Dom moan against his mouth, arching his hips up simaltaneously. He loves me, he thought, feeling positively giddy.


End file.
